Dwarf
Dwarves are a humanoid race common throughout Ethnos. They are a lawful and tradition abiding folk, known for their strong martial tradition and their beautiful craftsmanship. Description Dwarves are a stout race, as their name implies, standing at an average height of 4'-5'(1.2m- 1.5m). This is much shorter than the average Human. But what they lack in height, they amply make up for in weight; Weighing nearly as much as the average Human, 150lbs(68kg). Dwarven males are typically a bit taller and heavier than Dwarven females. Like Humans, Dwarves have a wide range of skin, hair and eye colour. Typically paler skinned for Mountain dwarves. Hazel coloured eyes are common throughout the race, though Hill dwarves have a natural tendency towards blue/green eyes. Males and Females alike, grow long hair defined by strict social etiquette. Unusually for humanoids, both sexes grow ample amounts of facial hair. Male beards are governed by social customs also, but a female is free to shave their beard if they so choose. Most dwarven hair is dark in hue, though blond or auburn hair is not uncommon. Their hair is a mark of pride and is cared for excessively in accordance with the social rule. Dwarves are a long-lived race, not as long as Elves, but longer than Humans. They reach physical maturity slower than Humans, traditionally being viewed as an adult at 50, or whenever their full beard has come in. Abilities Dwarves are unusually tough for humanoids, in more ways than one. Dwarven stomachs, for instance, are resistant to virtually all poisons and it takes less effort for a dwarf to get back on their feet than other races. Dwarves also have dense bodies and are difficult to push around as a result, as well as having the capacity to bear loads that other races might find hindering with little ill effect. Many dwarves are difficult to like and lack the charm of many other smaller races, such as halflings or gnomes, though this is not a trait common to all dwarves and some possess a great deal of charismatic power. Furthermore, dwarves are not entirely unsocial and more than a few have a natural knack for bartering or judging the value of an offer, something that sits well with their legendary crafting abilities. Dwarves can see in the dark, to about 60 feet (18 meters). Many dwarves have an affinity for the caverns in which they live, possessing a knack for recognizing unusual patterns in their stonework that could seem almost supernatural at times. Dwarves also have a sense for their surroundings and direction, an ability that allows them to find their way in subterranean passages. Subraces Hill Dwarf Hill dwarves live within the rolling hills, though their civilisations are small as they are gifted with keen senses and a deep intuition that leads many of them, to the life of adventure. These dwarves are seemingly wiser and tougher than their mountain brethren. Mountain Dwarf As their name suggests, these dwarves are native to the mountains. The predominant subrace of dwarves in Ethnos, they are strong and hardy, accustomed to a difficult life in rugged terrain. Usually taller than other dwarves and usually paler. They have a deep martial tradition and as such, one shouldn't get on a mountain dwarf's bad side. Duergar Duergar are dwarves that have been separated for generations and enslaved by Illithids. Through these years of slavery, they have adapted to life underground. They have also developed resistance to mind control that allowed them to overthrow their Illithid slave masters. Personality Dwarven souls are created from the stone of the celestial mountains in the High Heavens. Dwarves share a lot of the same traits as the stone they were carved from. They are hardy, strong and dependable. They speak with politeness, so as not to offend, particularly to elders. Dwarves value their traditions, regardless of the subrace they came from, and look for inspiration from ancestral heroes. Dwarves are also known for their stubborn nature and cynicism, traits widespread amongst the race but which contribute to their bravery and tenacity. Dwarven friendship is hard to earn, but is strong once won. Naturally dour and suspicious, the stout folk are slow to trust others, specifically those outside their family, suspecting the worst of an individual until the outsider has proved their good will many times. Once this trust is gained, dwarves hold their friends to it and viewed betrayals, even minor ones, with a vicious propensity for vengeance. A common gnomish oath, remarking on this dwarven sense of justice, was "If I'm lying, may I cross a dwarf." For dwarves, loyalty is more than a word it should be both valued and rewarded. Dwarves believe it a gift and mark of respect to stand beside a friend in combat, and an even deeper one to protect that ally from harm. Many dwarven tales subsequently revolved around the sacrifice of dwarves for their friends and family. Just as dwarves are known for their dependability as friends and allies, dwarves also harbor grudges far longer than many other races. This might be on an individual basis between a dwarf and one who had wronged them, or against entire races, even if warfare with the enemy had long since ceased. Dwarves are careful and deliberate, with a more serious disposition than other races, who they sometimes view as flighty or reckless. A dwarf does all things with care and a stubborn resolve, with brash or cowardly behavior unusual for them. However, dwarves do succumb easily to wrath or greed, which are their most common vices Culture Hair Culture Much like Elves, Dwarves have many rules and customs in regards to their hair. Unlike Elves, who believe the act of cutting their hair is shameful, a Dwarf will cut or restyle their hair at certain turning points during their life, such as (but not limited to) reaching adulthood, marriage, a major victory or loss on the battlefield, and death. The hair of a dwarf may be cut ritually, but the beard gets left alone. A dwarf's beard is is considered sacred. If a dwarf doesnt have a beard by age 50, they remain a dwarfling until they grow one. Youth (50 and below) *Simple and free *Beard has grown in fully *No beads or braids *Usually worn loose or in a ponytail Adulthood (50-200) *Braids allowed *Hair is very long if unmarried *Beads can be earned based on merit or achievement *Improper to weare hair entirely loose in public Old Age(200+) *Worn up if long enough *If short; Ribbons, horsehair, wool etc. will be used to emulate longer hair. Marriage A newly married dwarf will cut off their hair in the back to signify commitment. Couples are disallowed divorce until both of their hair has regrown to their shoulders. A married dwarf will also cap their braids Victory Battlefield victory is cause for celebration. The celebratory hairstyle is characterised by excessive decoration and braids to be worn for 2 weeks, upon which the dwarf will add another bead to their everyday attire to represent this victory. Battlefield Loss/Death of a Loved One Signified by an enitre clipped head of hair, when a major loss is siuffered in life, it is considered unluckt to not pat it due respect by giving up some of your pride. Death and Burial A dwarf passing over into the afterlife must have their hair covered so that no beasts or demons on the journey may see their life experiences. They are said to only uncover themselves before the gods. Category:Race